As many parents can attest infants enjoy being pushed in infant strollers. The motions created by being pushed combined with changing scenery and being close to a parent or caregiver seems to be very comforting and enjoyable for infants. Parents and caregivers pushing infant strollers also benefit from the activity because of the peace of mind it creates as well as the health benefits it provides.
Because infant strollers are popular they come in a wide variety of styles with a wide variety of features. Lightweight infant strollers are popular; as are infant strollers with double seats for carry two (2) or more infants, sun bonnets, straps, harnesses, storage baskets, and pouches, among other features. However, the basic idea of providing motion is seldom if ever sought to be enhanced.
One (1) beneficial type of motion is rocking motion. Different infants want different degrees of rocking motion. In addition different ground surfaces such as concrete, bricks, and asphalt as well as different terrains produce different rocking motions, both in degree and frequency. Because of this caregivers often enhance the rocking motion by using the infant stroller handle. However, this restricts the caregiver from performing other tasks. In some instances it would be beneficial to provide a rocking motion even if the infant is not being pushed. This would free the parent or other caregiver to do other tasks.
In view of the foregoing an infant stroller that automatically produces a rocking motion would be beneficial. Preferably the rocking motion could be easily adjusted or turned off if not needed. Even more beneficial would be an automatically rocking infant stroller that frees a caregiver to perform other tasks. Preferably such an automatic rocking infant stroller would be battery powered and easily stored and transported. Of course, quiet operation would be important, as would ease of use and low cost. Ideally, the rocking motion would be produced by an assembly that can be incorporated into new infant strollers or retro-fit into existing infant strollers.